Special EDucation Part Two
AburameLucien: -Lucien would walk into the academy as he would wuld sigh lightly before sitting down.- "Why is it I am the only one who teaches here in the academy?" -he would shake his head he ruffled his papers on the desk and waited to see who might show up for the lessons today. Looking more into it he said to himself, "So... that temple... there has to be something in it and what it is I will be the one to find out..." -he pulled out a sheet of paper as he traced a large bolder, resembling what looked like the one down in Omo. "I just wonder what it is... what secrets might lie in there... and so on." He would continue to let his mind wonder as he continued to wait in the quiet class room- Silverwind01: -Silver walks around from the study area hello sensei" makes his way to his desk and sits down"somehing wrong sensei"seeing him looked blanked like he was daydreaming AburameLucien: -Lucien would look up as he would say- "It is nothing, please sit we have lots to cover today..." -he would move the drawing he made to underneath the bottom of the stack- "So our last lesson we covered the very basics of the shinobi and how our body's work. Today that will be the focus we work on, continuing to further understand our body. By the end of he class I want you to be practicing the Transformation Technique. While you wont get it the first couple of times, the more you practice the more you will begin to see results. In order to pass the academy you will need to be able to do this as well as the other six basic shinobi techniques. Did you study the works that I asked you too last time we saw one another? What can you tell me about the chakra system and what all the hand signs are?" -Lucien would stand there waiting for an answer- Silverwind01: -Silver answered " yes i have been studing about the clone justu transformation and subsitution justsu. And hand sings is what a ninja uses to control your chakra and allowes a ninja to perform justsu the chakra system flows throught the body like veins of blood when you use all your chakra you die" i sit down after i finish answering the question AburameLucien: -Lucien would node to the boy as he walked over to the middle of the room as he signed his hands slowly while speaking the names "Dog → Boar → Ram" he would repeat this over, and over and over again before he would stop and look at the boy. "So what I want you to do is stand up and come to the middle of the class room floor here." -he pointed to a spot next to him as he said, Lucien would cross his arms and wait for the boy to come join him on the floor, it was time to begin the hard lessons of learning.- Silverwind01: -Silver walks up"got it Dog,Boar,Ram" he finish walikng next to his sensei AburameLucien: -Lucien would look at the boy as he watched his hands closely. For being one eyed, Lucien had vry sharp vision in the one he did have. "Sloppy but you will work on that as you go on but fornow what I need you to do is close your eyes relax your body, I want you to channel everything out and just focus on finding your chakra network." -Lucien would keep a close watch on the boy as he lifed his hand into the Ram hand signand closed his one eye. I can not tell you what it feels like but you will know when you find it... this could take some time so I want you to practice for the next hour... keep trying and when you feel it I will have you move onto the next part of todays lesson. We have a long ways to go but in time we will get it..."- Silverwind01: -Silver "got it" He starts to pratice but felt nothing at 1st so he keeps praticing "i cant wait an hour i do it in 20 mins i swear it" He keep trying AburameLucien: -Lucien would nod as he sat down at the desk and continued to watch the boy closely- Silverwind01: -Silver on his last try he felt something he has never felt, He open his eyes with amazement and look at his sensei" now to try aging" he says and practices feeling what he been feeling and believing this is what hi sensei meant by feel. AburameLucien: -Lucien would continue to watch him as he said "Imagine a black room and yourself standing in it... you take a step and the water ripples under your feet. You wait to hear the water move but there is no sound, just you continuing to walk across the water in this pitch black room. You even look down and there is nothing there but darkness. You don't want to live in the darkness forever so then you take a step and the water lights up... it will light up whatever color your chakra is... as it ripples across the water...Continue waking and the water ripples more and more that color as you will then feel your chakra..." -Lucien would blink a coupe of times before he says "Continue on" Silverwind01: -Silver then look at his sensei"question what kind of color and chakra are there and how many" waiting for a response still playing the sings inside his head to memorize them AburameLucien: -Lucien would look up as he said "Chakra is really only one kind as it all live in harmony within us. You see though each person has a different color chakra like mine is Red... yours well that is something you discover." Silverwind01: -Silver he continued and within 10 min he appered in a black room at 1st he look around lost in the dark then th voice of his sensei appered in his head he look at his feet took a step and saw the water go but never heard or sa it come back he then concentrated until all of a sudden the water light up at a white color bringht and shining brighter and brighter he then open his eyes still inside the room he feel on his knees " i saw i saw a white light shine inside the water growing brighter" as he stood up he look at his sensei feeling stronger AburameLucien: -he would nod to him, "interesting your color is white... but good we can move on... Now what we are going to do next is have you learn your chakra..." -he would get up from his desk as he walked over to the chart on the board showing a man with the flows of chakra on it. "Now that you know what your color is... seeing it will not be an issue as it will eventuall become a second nature. Here is what I want you to do... is again do the visual I told you but as your ripples light up, Follow the ripples to the east... keep moving faster and faster as the ripples light up and soon enough you will see that your body will get sensations all through it, try to push that feeling to one and first... then as it subdues I want you to repeat and move it to the other. Finally I want you to do it one last time and get it to flow to both hands... once we do that We will move on again." -Lucien would cross his arms to see if the boy had questions... it would be hard to say how long this would take.- Silverwind01: -Silver "got it lets do this"he then dose his normal signs and ended up in the black room this time ready to see the white light that is his chakra as soon as he saw it he ran east feeling his arm then hand but it vanish fast. This time he did it one more time same reaction. on his last try hey was able to hold it into his hand. "ok one down" then he started to pratice with his other hand same thing at first it vanish fast but on the 2nd try he was able to hole it "ok part 2 done now both. This time he try to concentraid using both hand at 1st and many more time it vanishe fast but after 30 min gone by and his llast try he was abe to hole it in both hand and concentrait when he finished he looked at his sensei expecting hime to saw something AburameLucien: "Very good... I am impressed Silver! Lets continue then shale we... So do you remember those signs I showed you before? The ones that went like so" -Lucien would move his hands slowly and showed Silver one at a time "Dog → Boar → Ram" This is for the tranformation technique.. seeing that you can move your chakra to your hands portion it out in each sign... if you can do this we will start seeing the results like so.." -Lucien would step back as he did the signs Dog → Boar → Ram and said "Transformation Technique!" in a loud puff of smoke Lucien would appear as if he was an exact copy of Silver. His looks matched him to the tee with his white hait and all the same cloths. "Your turn.." -he said as he poofed again and teturned to his normal look- Silverwind01: -Silver "cool ok my turn Dog,Boar,Ram Transform" then a cloud of smoke there stood a petiful and terrible Lucien It was to thin and too small with the wrong eye showing" lol sorry " as he turn back to normal" i just need to pratice dont worry i get it" silver keep praticing while his sensei watches him AburameLucien: -Lucien would laugh some as he said "Atleast your solid... my first attempt was a puddle of mush..." -he laughed as he sat down at his desk watching the boy closely.- "I think the issue was on your second hand sign.. it was slightly off but it will take time to get it.- Silverwind01: -Siler keep praticing saying i will become a ninja no mater what and i do it faster then anyone'' he keep praticing none stop until on his last try after a hour and 26 min went by he created a soild one almost perfect just the eye was on the wrong side still" ok one more mistake to fix AburameLucien: -he nods- "Remember that the Transformation technique will not always be 100% perfect all the time. If your see a minor mistake just try to see if its something you can hide of something. Something like my feature there would be hard to hide seeing you can't miss the man with one eye... " -he said as he continued to watch.- Silverwind01: -Silver "got it one more time" this time he did a perfect one then started to jump around looking like you " i did it "poof now he was himself aging "i did it at this rate i be a ninja" looks at his sensei waiting to see if he points out any flaws AburameLucien: -Lucien would look at his flak as it just about matched Luciens but the collar was missing- "Collar is missing but its good I want you to continue practicing and read up for the next technique which will be the clone technique. When we have our next class we will work on it and possible another seeing this class was more about getting your chakra flowing. Feel free to practice on the side here and there as well as continue to study hard. You are dismissed" -he smiled as he clapped his hands together and went to grab his papers and out there door.- Silverwind01: -silver thank you sensei i think i get some ramenthen come back to study jutsus and history. um sensei do you know the jutsu rasangan it ws created by minato namikaze my ancester" look at his sensei for an answer AburameLucien: -he would nod- I know some about ancient history but not too much... but Minato was a grand ninja from what I understand" -he said as he smiled- Silverwind01: -Silver"ok thank you sensei maybe one day i master a jutsu like rasangan and use it to help th villege" then silver left for some luch before he would study